Test KeNAMJAan
by BluePrince14
Summary: Semua uke mengamuk karena tingkah seme mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka punya cara untuk membuktikan sesuatu pada seme mereka/ Kacau semua/ Yaoi. Humor kriuk-kriuk garing/ Chap 4 UPDATE!/ Review?
1. Chapter 1

**T**E**S**T** K**E**N**A**M**J**A**A**N**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**Di Kamar KyuMin …**

"Berhenti, CHO KYUHYUN!" Lee Sungmin menipuki Kyuhyun dengan bantal tanpa peri'kemanusia'an.

**DUK!**

"Aww! Hyung! Sakit tau!"

Huh.

Lee Sungmin merengut. Bibirnya ia manyunkan beberapa centi ke depan. Matanya menyalak galak menatap Kyuhyun. **"SALAH SENDIRI!" **teriaknya marah.

Euh. Kyuhyun langsung menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan tangan – takut terkena 'gangguan' telinga mendengar suara melengking itu. "Berhenti, Hyung! Teriakanmu membuat telingaku sakit!" Kyuhyun protes. Masalahnya ia sama sekali tidak tahu 'apa salah'nya. Mana mau dia dianiyaya seperti ini tanpa tahu sebabnya bukan?

Ingat?

Dia seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekati hyungnya itu "Kau kenapa sih, hyung –" Belum selesai ucapannya, Sungmin telah memberikan tatapan 'pergi-kau-sana' dan membuat Kyuhyun membatu.

Kenapa hyungnya yang manis jadi seperti ini?

Aissh

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Menangani Sungmin hyung yang sedang marah bahkan lebih buruk daripada ketahuan mencuri pakaian dalam tetangga sebelah.

**Eh?**

"Apa salahku~~ Kau buat begini~~ Lalala –" Kyuhyun mulai bernyanyi.

**DUAK!**

Bantal lain mendarat tepat di wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang serius menyanyikan lagu band kesayang anda, D'nasib.

Sungmin lagi-lagi berdecak kesal. "Hentikan nyanyianmu! Kau membuat lagu itu menjadi tidak enak di dengar!"

**Wahat?**

Lee Sungmin penggemar D'nasib? Sejak kapan? Dan eh? Dia bilang apa?

_Kau membuat lagu itu menjadi tidak enak di dengar?_

Dunia akan kiamat.

"YAA! Apa maksudmu itu, hyung? Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" Kyuhyun yang merasa suaranya di'remeh'kan pun protes. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin tidak peduli.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Berhenti memasang tampang pabbo! Dasar pabbo!"

Oh?

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat merubah ekspresinya.

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

"Lalalalala~"

Ryeowook tengah asyik dengan kegiatan memasaknya di dapur. Dia terlihat sedang mengiris bawang sambil bersenandung sekarang. Tak lupa celemek berwarna pink cerah melekat di bagian depan tubuhnya.

Ow. Calon Bapak Rumah Tangga yang sempurna rupanya.

"Hmmm.. Hmmm.." Tangannya sekarang tengah sibuk mengangkat panci sup, hendak memindahkannya ke mangkuk saji.

**TRAP**

**TRAP**

**TRAP**

"Wookie!"

**BYURR!**

Suara itu mengagetkan Ryeowook dan membuatnya menumpahkan sup dalam panci yang hendak ia pindahkan.

**Hek!**

Sesosok kepala muncul di balik pintu.

**Ah. Yesung!**

"Kau lihat makanan Ddangko tidak? –" berhenti sejenak, menatap sekitarnya. "Wow. Ada apa dengan dapur ini?" Ia melihat kesekeliling.

Sup tercecer di lantai.

"Gzzzz."

Suara aneh itu menarik perhatian Yesung. Dia mencari cari sumber asal suara itu.

Oh. Wookie.

1…

2…

3…

Eh? **Wookie**?

"Hyung..." Akhirnya Ryeowook buka suara. Tapi nadanya menggeram. Seperti sedang... Menahan marah? Atau ee? /eh

Ia menatap Ryeowook.

Kenapa wajahnya merah? Dan hei! Ia baru sadar kalo sedari tadi Wookie memegang panci.

Aduh. Kepalanya pusing memikirkan hal ini – karena biasanya kan ia tidak pernah berfikir /ditabok.

Lalu... Ekhem. suaranya juga serak. Kenapa ya? Oh iya tadi kan dia berteriak teri –

Oups. Sepertinya ia mengerti;

Sup tumpah. Panci. Suara geraman. dan Teriakan.

**GLEK!**

Jangan... Jangan...

**"INI SEMUA GARA GARA TERIAKANMU TAHU!"**

Selanjutnya?

Bunyi memekakkan telinga terdengar di susul barang-barang dapur melayang.

Hei!

Apakah itu pisau?

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

"Hyung kau sudah janji padaku," ujar Kibum tak terima.

Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya. "Hm. Bagaimana ya? Tapi aku harus ke gereja sekarang, Bummie," katanya penuh penyesalan. Sekarang dia sudah memegang alkitabnya, siap untuk pergi.

Siwon menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Ia menggenggam tangan Kibum. "Aku janji kita akan pergi besok," katanya membujuk.

Kibum melepaskan tangannya lalu berbalik. Dia tak berkata apa – apa lagi sementara Siwon pergi begitu saja.

"Ke Gereja terus tiap hari. Bahkan kencanpun tidak bisa! Selalu saja berjanji seperti itu." Katanya, "Mentang-mentang aku uke dia jadi seenaknya,"

Menyeeeeeeeebaaaaaaaalkan.

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

"Kyungie. Aku lapaar~"

Hankyung yang tengah ada di depan laptop – online, tiba tiba dikagetkan suara Heechul.

"Buatkan aku nasi goreng ya!" Hechul kembali merengek sambil menarik pakaian Hankyung.

Haaaah.

Hangkyung menghela napas berat. Ia mengusap kepala Heechul yang kini ada di bahu kanannya.

"Chullie. Aku sedang sibuk. Nanti saja, OK?" ujarnya lemah lembut.

**Sreet!**

Heechul langsung bangkit dengan wajah manyun. Hankyung yang melihatnya langsung mencoba membujuknya agara mau mengerti. "Akan aku buatkan. Nanti, ne?"

Tapi…

Namanya juga Heechul. Bukannya mengerti dia malah semakin ngambek.

"Bilang saja kalau tidak mau! Aku cari seme lain saja!" Ia berujar sebal dan hendak pergi.

**Eh Eh Eh.**

Dengan cepat Hankyung menarik tangannya. Enak saja mencari yang baru. Aku bagaimana dong?

Seorang Hankyung-pun tak akan mau jadi seme tampan kesepian bukan?

"Bukan itu maksudku, Chullie –"

"Bukan maksudmu, lalu APA, HAH? AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU POKOKNYA AKU MAU CARI YANG BARU!"

**TRAP**

**TRAP**

**TRAP**

**BLAAAAAAM!**

Pintupun di banting.

Yaaaah. Dia marah.

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

"Berhenti Tepe-Tepe, Fishy-Jelek!"

Hei Hei. Ada apa ini?

"Kau kenapa sih, Nyuk? Datang-datang marah marah. Lagi **dapet** ya?"

Ish.

"APANYA YANG DAPET? AKU INI NAMJA TAHU!"

Donghae menyeringai memandangi Eunhyuk dari atas sampai bawah. "Tapi bagiku kau terlihat seperti noona cantik daripada pria tampan."

Eunhyuk menggeram.

Dia memang uke. Tapi dia itu murni 100% namja.** NAMJA**. Perlu kuejakan? Mau tak mau dia 'cukup' tersinggung dengan kata-kata Donghae tadi.

**"AKU INI NAMJAAAAAAAA!"**

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

"Cantik!"

"Senyummu sangat manis, Teuk."

"Kecantikanmu bahkan melebihi Angelina Jollie." –

– dan kata-kata lainnya telah sangat sering Leeteuk terima dari namjachingu-nya, Kim Young Won. Kangin.

Dan sekarang ia benar- benar ...

Astaga. Kenapa sih Kangin selalu menyebutnya cantik, manis dan sebagainya?

Kenapa dia tidak pernah memanggilku **TAMPAN** meski hanya sekali?

T_T

Aku juga kan mau dipanggil begitu. Aku ini kan namja,

**NAMJA WOY!**

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

**TES KE'NAMJA'AN.**

Seberapakah kadar kelaki-lakian yang mengalir dalam darah anda?

Merasa menjadi orang tertampan di dunia? **AYO COBA!**

"Neeeeeee!" Kyuhyun yang meresa dirinya disebut padahal tidak ada yang menyebutpun menyahut. Jiwanya tepanggil saat sebaris kata 'lelaki tertampan' di dunia melewat di depan mata.

Cepat – cepat ia mengkliknya.

Klik.

Loading…

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun tadi sedang bermain game online di Internet. Tapi, karena bosan, akhirnya ia hanya searching-searching ga jelas.

Dan akhirnya…

Dia menemukan game ini. Sebuah game yang berjudul 'Kalkulator Ke'namja'an'

…. Loading 100%

Dan Game ini pun terbuka – menampilkan gambar yang membuat Kyuhyun menyerhit, beberapa orang gadis seksi. Tanpa berfikir lagi ia mengklik tombol Start. Dan game ini pun dimulai…

**.**

**Merasa Laki?**

Coba jawab soal di bawah ini dengan **TIDAK BERBOHONG!**

**.**

**1. Apa yang anda lakukan saat melihat wanita sexy terjatuh karena kulit pisang?**

A. Tertawa lalu menolongnya

B. Tertawa lalu kabur karena takut ditampar

Jawaban : Berhubung Kyuhyun gak mau cari-cari masalah cepat-cepat ia mengklik B.

**.**

**2. Ciuman tipe seperti apa yang kalian sukai?**

A. Ciuman bergaya prancis

B. Ciuman hangat penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan

Jawaban : Kyuhyun mengklik A tanpa berfikir. Smirk. DIpikirannya sekarang adalah mempraktekkannya dengan Minnie-nya.

**.**

**3. Apa yang Anda katakan saat akan menembak seorang gadis?**

A. Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?

B. Aku akan menjagamu selamanya. Kau mau jadi pacarku?

Jawaban : Kyuhyun sedikit galau memilihnya, tapi akhirnya dia mengklik A.

**.**

**4. Bagaimana Anda akan meminta maaf pada pacar Anda?**

A.Berlutut di depannya sambil mengatakan; Aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku.

B. Berkata maafkan aku lalu menciumnya.

Jawaban : B aja deh.

**.**

**5. Tipe seperti apa wanita idaman Anda?**

A. Wanita cantik dengan tubuh seksi.

B. Wanita baik tapi nakal.

Jawaban : Aku mau yang seperti Minnie, batinnya. Berhubung tidak ada, dia memilih A

.

Dan loading lagi…

56%...

78%...

THE RESULT is :

**YOU ARE 47% NAMJA**

Tipe :

**Pria suka seenaknya dan langsung main terkam. **

**.**

**WHAT?**

"TIDAK MUUUUUNGKIN!" Kyuhyun berteriak heboh melihat hasilya. Dia… hanya 47% namja? Trus sisanya apa dong? "INI TIDAAAAAAAK MUNGKIN!" katanya meratap.

"Apasih heboh banget?" Sungmin datang tiba tiba, melirik layar laptop dengan penasaran.

Tapi Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menutupinya. "Jaaangaaaaan lihat!" katanya sedih.

Sungmin merengut, "Perlihatkan! kalo gak Minnie lempar Kyu pake laptop ini!"

Kyuhyun tetap menggeleng.

"Lihat! Minnie mau lihat! Kalo gak kita putus!"

Kyuhyun tetap menggeleng.

"Kyu… Lihat atau kau tidur di luar.."

**GLEK!**

Kyuhyun membatu mendengar yang satu itu. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun mengalihkan tangannya dan memberikan laptopnya.

Minnie tersenyum menang.

Matanya melirik tulisan di layar dengan teliti dan seketika tawanya meledak! "KYUHYUN 47% NAMJA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,"

**Mati kau, Cho Kyuhyun.**

"Pria suka seenaknya dan langsung main terkam –" Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun.

"– Benar benar kau sekali," katanya sinis.

Sebelum kembali tertawa dengan keras dan pergi keluar dengan laptopnya.

"TEMAN-TEMAN KITA HARUS COBA GAME INI!" teriaknya pada semua uke yang ada di dorm, "KITA TUNJUKKAN BAHWA KITA BISA MENGALAHKAN KYUHYUN – **SI NAMJA 47%** HAHAHAHA!"

Pembuktian dari para uke, huh?

**_: TBC :_**

**Author's Note :**

Kenapa saya suka main test-test-an yah? hahahahaha /ketawa setan/

Ini hanya fanfic lama yang ngungsi di folder kkk~ lagi iseng ya diedit dikit. Pair yang dipake di sini pair asli Super Junior haha.

Lanjut? Delete?

**Review Please :DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**T**E**S**T** K**E**N**A**M**J**A**A**N**

Chap II

**.**

The Character's isn't MINE

..

**ENJOY!**

Semua uke sedang berkumpul di markas mereka – kamar Leeteuk – saat Sungmin tiba-tiba saja datang berteriak-teriak sambil membawa laptop – yang sepertinya milik Kyuhyun – dengan wajah yang sangat berbinar-binar.

"Hahahahaha." Sungmin tertawa-tawa kesetanan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di lantai. Ingatannya masih melayang pada Kyuhyun – si namja 47% itu dan ekspresi menyedihkannya tadi. Aduh, aduh, perutnya sampai terasa sakit begini.

Heeee?

Semua orang memandang heran; Sebuah pertanyaan 'kenapa ini anak' berputar-putar di benak mereka semua. Masalahnya mereka ini lagi acara asyik-asyiknya chit-chat-sambil-curhat dan tiba-tiba datang dengan keadaan mengeri – euh – menganehkan ini.

"Minnie? Kau kenapa?" Leeteuk bertanya penasaran. Karena memang sejak datang tadi, dongsaengnya itu tak sekalipun berhenti tertawa seperti orang gil – euh – tak waras. Kan menghawatirkan.

"Pokoknya kita harus coba game ini!" ujar Sungmin semangat tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang Leader.

Leeteuk mengais tanah.

Poor Leeteuk.

Semuanya – kecuali Leeteuk yang sedang pundung – saling berpandangan heran. _Game apa memangnya?_

Sungmin menyeringai samar, sebelum menjelaskan;

"Game ini berjudul; Kalkulator Kenamjaan," katanya, "Seperti namanya, game ini digunakan untuk mengetes seberapa namjakah kita!"

Eunhyuk yang emang sedang sensitif dengan kata 'Namja' langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan melirik laptopnya dengan penasaran – dengan jelas bisa melihat hasil permainan sebelumnya.

"Ini hasil siapa?"

"Kyuhyun,"

Krik.

"HAHAHAHA, Si namja evil itu **hanya 47% Namja**? Ini **berita besar** HAHAHAHA," Eunhyuk tertawa sambil berguling-guling dilantai memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. "Dia aja segitu apalagi si Fishy jelek ya? Hahaha,"

Sungmin menyeringai, "Itulah maksudku–" ujarnya.

Semua memandang Sungmin heran. Alis mereka berkerut karena tak mengerti. Bahkan Leeteuk yang tadinya pundung pun mendengarkan dengan penuh penghayatan. Meski ia tua, ia tak mau ketinggalan info.

"– kita harus tunjukan pada seme kita bahwa kita lebih 'namja' dari mereka,"

**Ah!**

Hei! Hei!

Senyum kalian mengerikan, tahu!

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

**Kyumin's room…**

Suasana hening dan gelap menyelimuti kamar yang biasanya ramai ini. Lampu kamar dimatikan, tak ada suara PS, suara jeritan, atau bahkan suara desahan yang biasanya terdengar /eh.

Ini aneh dan mengherankan, bukan?

Sebenarnya alasan ini semua hanyalah karena Sungmin belum kembali dari kumpul kumpul uke-nya.

Lalu?

Bagaimana dengan penghuni satu lagi? Kyuhyun? Si Namja 47%?

**Haha.**

Rupanya dia sedang berada di balik selimut tebal dan bantal yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, tenggelam dalam keterpurukan dan ratapan dengan tumpukan bantal di atas ranjang.

Dia menyesal. **Sangat** menyesal. Menyesal kenapa dia harus mencoba game bodoh itu karena terlalu terbawa kenarsisan dalam dirinya. Ia benar-benar merutuk hasilnya yang hanya 47% Namja itu. Ah, bukan. Dia lebih merutuk orang yang membuat game bodoh itu.

Dan diantara itu semua yang paling ia sesalkan adalah; Minnie melihat hasilnya! Hancur sudah harga dirinya sebagai **the top seme in the world**.

Mungkin akan berbeda jika dia dipasangkan dengan **Siwon**, **Changmin** atau **Zhoumi** – ia akan menerima begitu saja hasil ini –

_He? Itukah yang kau maksud **the top seme in the world** eh, Kyu? _

– tapi kali ini pasangannya adalah SUNGMIN! Dia **harus** selalu menjadi **seme** dari namja manis itu. Titik. Mutlak tanpa bantahan.

Satu kata; Egois tingkat akut – Oke itu tiga kata.

Intinya, dia, Kyuhyun; **Pundung.**

Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk keluar dari sana. Memang sesak di dalam, tapi apadaya, dia lebih malu untuk menampakkan wajahnya dulu mengingat hasil testnya tadi – yang pasti kini sudah di sebarkan namjachingunya yang belum balik-balik sampai sekarang.

Menyebalkan.

_Mau dibuang kemana wajah seganteng ini?_

Itulah yang memenuhi pikiran Kyuhyun – sampai-sampai ia galau tingkat dewa seperti ini. Kyuhyun merasa harga dirinya yang biasanya terjunjung tinggi, benar-benar jatuh ke tanah dengan benturan begitu keras –

**47%.**

– Membuatnya ingin menangis saja.

"…Hiks."

**Klek.**

Pintu kamar terbuka dan muncullah Sungmin masih dengan laptopnya dengan seringai manis bermain di wajahnya yang manis hingga menyebabkan overdosis.

Tak sengaja namja manis itu mendengar tangisan Kyuhyun. "Kamu kenapa, Kyu – ah, sebaiknya aku mulai memanggilmu namja 47%, eoh?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh.

Entah kenapa tapi Sungmin benar-benar merasakan kepuasan dengan mengejek seme-nya yang satu itu. Haha.

Hening..

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sungmin yang mulai khawatir mulai mendekati Kyuhyun. Dan…

… perlahan ia bisa mendengar suara isak tangis Kyuhyun di balik selimut.

Matanya membulat tak percaya. Sang laptop malang jatuh begitu saja membentur lantai dengan suara yang mengerikan

"47% Namja –"

Berhenti sejenak dengan pandangan kosong…

"– 53%... Cengeng. **HAHAHAHAHAHA**!"

…sebelum tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

Dan sekali lagi aku katakan padamu;

**Mati kau, Cho Kyuhyun.**

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

**Sibum's room…**

Kibum sibuk dengan laptopnya. Setelah mendengar kata-kata Sungmin – meski dia hanya diam dan tak heboh seperti uke lainnya – ia langsung mencoba gamenya begitu sampai di kamar.

Dan coba tebak hasilnya apa?

Dia...

Smirk.

…**82% Namja.**

Smirk.

Betapa bahagianya dirinya. Ia begitu yakin bahwa hasilnya ini – setidaknya – akan menyamai semenya – si perfect alim tapi menyebalkan, Choi Siwon.

Dan sekalipun itu tidak terjadi –

– setidaknya dia sudah **mengalahkan** Kyuhyun.

Smirk.

Kibum terus saja menatap dengan intens layar di depannya. Dia begitu gembira melihat hasilnya itu hingga sama sekali enggan untuk sekedar mengclose tab atau mungkin mencoba lagi.

**Klek.**

Pintu terbuka dan Siwon masuk – dengan alkitab (yang sangat dicemburui Kibum) di genggamannya. Siwon sudah sangat was-was kala tahu bahwa Kibum pasti mengabaikannya karena marah soal tadi –

"Ah! hyung sudah pulang?" Kibum bangkit dan langsung memeluk sebelah tangan Siwon.

Eh?

"N–ne," jawab Siwon gugup. Entah kenapa dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Melihat sikap ukenya yang aneh dan nada bicaranya yang begitu semangat.

Apakah ajal Siwon sudah dekat?

Smirk.

_Belajar dari siapa sih kau menyeringai seperti itu, Kibum-ah?_

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

**Hanchul's room…**

**YOU ARE 79.35% NAMJA!**

"**YES!** Gue emang udah tahu dari dulu – meskipun cantik gue itu punya potensi dan bakat jadi **SEME!**" teriaknya girang padahal ini hampir pukul dua pagi. Benar-benar tidak tahu situasi.

Niatan semulanya untuk mencari seme baru – karena semenya tak mau memasakkan makanan untuknya – pupuslah sudah.

Kini yang menjadi tujuannya adalah;

Mencari orang yang **pantas** menjadi ukenya.

"Kekekeke," Suara kikikan layaknya milik setan pun tanpa sadar keluar dari bibirnya saat ia melihat sebuah foto. Foto namja manis yang jadi salah satu hoobae-nya.

**Lee Hongki.**

Bukankah Uke yang sempurna, huh? 

"Hihihihihihihiiiihihihihiii –"

Hankyung yang tadinya sudah pulas tidur dan terbaring di atas ranjang langsung merinding dan merasakan firasat buruk.

Kenapa tadi kayaknya dia denger suara kuntilanak ya?

Hening.

Dan Hankyung kembali tidur. Tak mau memikirkannya –

– mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

_Selamat tidur Hankyung-sshi. Siapkan dirimu untuk menghadapi hari esok …_

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

**Eunhae's room…**

**"HAAAAAEEEEE!"** Eunhyuk berteriak heboh. Oke, terlalu heboh.

Donghae yang tadinya sudah di sambut alam mimpi langsung tersentak dan bangun begitu mendengar 'teriakan melengking nan mematikkan' dari namjachingu. Dia mengerang pelan – merasakan kepalanya pening karena terbangun tiba-tiba.

"Apa, Nyuk?" tanyanya masih ngantuk – perasaan baru sedetik tadi dia memejamkan matanya. Tapi sebenarnya itu hanya perasaannya saja sih, karena yang sesungguhnya dia sudah tidur dari pukul dua siang dan sekarang sudah mau pukul sebelas malam.

_Itu tidur apa doyan?  
><em>  
>"AKU GAK MAU TAU POKOKNYA KAMU HARUS MAENIN GAME INI!" Eunhyuk teriak-teriak heboh – lagi, sambil sibuk menyalakan laptop dan mengetikkan sesuatu, mencari game yang tadi di kasih tahu Sungmin.<p>

Donghae meregangkan tubuhnya. "Males ah. Kalo maenin cewe sih… mau," ujar pria berpanggilan Fishy ini sambil kembali tidur dengan sangat tidak berdosanya.

Hening…

Eunhyuk sepertinya tidak mendengar karena terlalu sibuk dengan kerjaannya. Kebayang kan kalo dia denger? Perang dunia versi tahun dua ribu dua belas bakalan di mulai.

Eunhyuk masih sibuk dengan laptopnya, hingga sepuluh detik kemudian.

Game itu akhirnya terbuka dan –

– Loading …

Matanya beralih dan langsung menatap sosok namjachingunya yang sekarang tertidur di ranjang sambil ngiler – euh - itu dengan tatapan setan. Dia menghirup napasnya pelan sebelum –

**"BANGUN FISHY JELEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"**

– berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Mari berdoa bersama untuk kelangsungan pendengaran seorang lee Donghae.

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

Leeteuk menatap Kangin dalam.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berdiri dengan berhadap-hadapan sambil berpegangan tangan dilatar belakangi –

**Apa itu?**

– kompor, rak piring dan panci menggantung di belakang mereka.

Ya, mereka ada di dapur.

So romantic, huh?

"Kakanda..." Leeteuk mulai bersuara.

"Ya?" tanya Kangin dengan sebuah senyum – mesum ala oom-oom – menghiasi bibirnya. Dia benar-benar merasa senang saat Leeteuk ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya dan langsung menariknya ke sini.

Dipikirannya adalah; Kalo Leeteuk gak bilang dia lagi ngandung ya setidaknya dia akan mengajaknya menikah.

HA? Benarkah?

Leeteuk memandang Kangin yang udah senyam-senyum sendiri tanpa berkata. Tatapannya begitu intens dan menusuk hingga ke pori-pori.

Membuat Kangin gugup, "A-ada apa?"

.

.

.

"…Kenapa ya kanda gak seganteng Kamandanu..."

**JDEEEEEEEEERRR**

Kangin langsung pundung di pojokan. – Rupanya Leeteuk tertular virus Tutur Tinular, batinnya merana.

"Kanda, aku hanya bercanda," Leeteuk mendekati Kangin dan mencoba membujuk.

Kangin geram. Sudah sejam menunggu dan perkataannya sama sekali tidak penting!

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan sih, Teuk? Dan berhentilah memanggilku begitu –" tanya Kangin, bangkit dari keterpurukkan. "– Aneh sekali sih,"

Oh?

Leeteuk langsung tersadar dari sindromnya. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin kau mencoba sebuah game, kau mau kan?" Leeteuk kembali seperti semula. Menjadi namja manis dengan senyum menawan layaknya angel without wings.

Akhirnya.

"Game?" Kangin bertanya penasaran, "Game apa, manis?" lanjutnya sambil mencolek dagu Leeteuk.

Leeteuk udah misuh-misuh aja dalam hati di kataain manis – lagi.

"Nanti juga kau tahu. Mau ya?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar dan senyum manis; benar-benar membuat Kangin ingin langsung mengendongnya ke kamar mereka.

**Ngapain?**

Tentu saja untuk tidur, bodoh. Kau kira apa?

"Ya, tentu saja aku mau. Apapun untukmu, baby,"

"Bagus…"

Dan mereka berjalan beriringan mengarungi samudra – eh, maksudnya; berjalan beriringan menuju kamar mereka.

**Ngapain?**

Jelas mau tidur. Ini sudah malam. Memang kau kira apa?

Tapi …

Senyum macam apa yang ada di wajah Leeteuk itu?

Hei! He –!

**BLAM!**

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

**Yewook's room…**

"Ya, Wookie! Buka pintunya!" Terdengar suara Yesung merengek sambil mencoba membuka pintu dari luar sambil sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk pintu.

Ryeowook yang memang masih kesal dengan namja kura-kura itu mencoba untuk tak peduli.

Biarkan saja namjachingunya itu tidur di sofa malam ini –

– Salahnya kenapa mengagetkannya sampai membuat sup itu tumpah.

Huh.

"Wookie..."

Suara Yesung terdengar lagi. Nadanya sekarang terdengar lebih menyedihkan – mungkin sejam berteriak sambil mengetuk pintu membuat ia lelah juga. Mau tak mau Ryeowook iba juga.

Apakah... sebaiknya dia membukakan pintu?

Tidak! Tidak!

Meski berat ia harus melakukannya. Supaya namjachingunya itu menyesal.

Hello? Namja itu bahkan belum minta maaf sampai sekarang soal kejadian sup tumpah itu!

Tapi...

Kasihan dia pasti kedinginan tidur di sofa tanpa selimut...

Ah. Akhirnya Ryeowook bangkit dan hendak membuka pintu.

Ia tidak tega.

Tapi…

Baru saja ia akan membukanya, suara Yesung kembali terdengar –

–"Wookie... buka pintunya… aku hanya ingin mengambil ddangkoma dan mengucapkan selamat malam padanya..."

**Hek!**

Jadi itu alasannya?

Brengsek.

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

Ryewook menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Mengambil Ddangkoma dari kandangnya yang hanya kotak kaca itu dengan marah.

Dia berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya dan –

**Kriet!**

"Wookie, a–"

**DUAK!**

– Melempar Ddangkoma tepat ke wajah Yesung –

BLAAAAAM!

– Membanting pintu –

**"MAKAN TUH DDANGKOMA!"**

– Dan berteriak kesal.

Ih. Waw.

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

**Keesokan harinya...**

**Ting! Tong!**

Bel Dorm Super Junior tiba-tiba berbunyi. Hankyung, Kibum, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang sedang sarapan jadi merasa sedikit terganggu.

"Buka pintunya gih, Hyung," kata Kyuhyun sambil melahap cereal plus susu yang sebenarnya milik Kibum.

**PLETAK!**

"Wadaw!"

Sebuah pukulan tepat di kepala menghantam Kyuhyun begitu ia selesai bicara.

"Enak aja nyuruh-nyuruh. Kau yang harusnya buka itu pintu," kata Eunhyuk, yang merupakan tersangka pemukulan.

Donghae tertawa melihat Kyuhyun tersiksa oleh namjachingunya.

Kyuhyun manyun, kembali melahap sarapannya – yang sebenarnya milik Kibum. "Jangan ketawa, fishy jelek," katanya mendelik pada Donghae.

Eunhyuk kembali mendeathglare Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaha," Donghae kembali tertawa.

**Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!**

Sepertinya sang tamu semakin tak sabar.

"Cepetan, buka gih," Kyuhyun bertutur kata sambil menyenggol bahu Hankyung yang hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu.

**PLETAK!**

"Awww! Ish, jangan pukul kepala kenapa sih! Bisa-bisa Kyuhyun yang jenius ini jadi bego!" Kyuhyun protes saat merasakan pukulan di kepalanya – lagi.

Tapi…

**DUK!**

"Hadaw!"

Kali ini kakinya yang kena sasaran tendangan si dancing mechine, Eunhyuk.

"Kau ini sama yang lebih tua itu harus sopan! Cepat buka pintu!" perintahnya.

Kyuhyun menyuapkan makanan lagi ke mulutnya.

"Iyaa iyaaa," katanya sambil berlalu, tak lupa menyuapkan cereal terakhir yang ada di mangkuk.

'Perasaan itu punyaku, tapi kenapa dia yang makan?' protes Kibum – cuma dalam hati dengan kesal sambil menunjukkan ekspresi aneh.

Melihat ekspresi Kibum, Donghae hanya bisa ketawa – lagi.

**"HAAAAHAHAHA,"**

Ini ikan satu kenapa pula?

. 

**Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong! Ting! To-!**

"Sebentar woy!" Kyuhyun berteriak sebal karena suara bel yang tak berhenti berbunyi. Pengang tahu dengernya.\

Ia berniat memarahi orang itu –

**"CEPETAN BUKA! ATAU ENGGA GUE DOBRAK INI PINTU!"**

– Tapi nyalinya langsung ciut seketika saat mendengar suara dari balik pintu. Suara itu begitu familiar. Suara dengan nada cempreng milik hyung tertua kedua setelah Leeteuk. Siapa lagi kalo bukan –

– Kim Heechul.

Kyuhyun langsung lari secepat kilat ke pintu, takut kalo sekiranya pintu itu malah keburu hancur duluan gara-gara tendangan maut hyungnya satu itu.

Heechul emang gak pernah main-main sama kata-katanya.

Kadang-kadang Kyuhyun heran sendiri; _Kok bisa sih Hankyung-hyung tahan sama raja evil ini?_

Memikirkannya saja membuat Kyuhyun bergidik takut.

Yeah, Kyuhyun itu emang evil. Tapi sesuangguhnya rajanya itu ya... orang itu.

**Klek!**

Pintu terbuka. Dan Kyuhyun langsung melongo melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Lama banget sih, buka pintu doang." Heechul protes dengan kesal seraya melangkah masuk. Tapi dia gak sendirian. Karena seorang namja manis menemani di sebelahnya, memeluk lengan kanan Cinderella kita dengan mesra.

"Annyenghaseyo," sapa namja manis itu sopan sambil tersenyum – menampilkan giginya yang sekilas mirip Minnienya Kyuhyun /eh?

Kyuhyun terdiam. Heechul menyeringai.

"Kenalin. Ini Lee Hongki –" dengan nada percaya diri merangkul namja itu, "–uke baru gue," lanjut Heechul sambil berlalu ke kamarnya. Dengan Hongki yang membuntutinya dari belakang.

**BLAM!  
><strong>  
>Krik.<p>

Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke dapur dengan heboh setelah mematung sepersekian detik seperti orang bego. Tak lupa berteriak;

"HANKYUNG-HYUNG! HEECHUL HYUNG PUNYA UKE BARU!"

**Uhuk!**

Hankyung yang sedang minum langsung tersedak. 

What the –

– **HELL?**

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

Annyeonghaseyo! Bertemu kembali dilanjutan fanfic geje tingkat dewa ini, ne? hehe ^^

Mianhae jika chapter ini tidak selucu chap sebelumnya ._. karena author geje ini lagi kehilangan semangat humornya /?/ dan sedang angst-angstnya /?/ karena hasil ulangan jelek :(

Oiya, Author juga mau ngucapin TERIMAKASIH BANYAK kepada semua orang yang udah mau baca bahkan review chap kemarin. Benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mendapat respon yang baik hehe. Seneng deh liat review-review kalian semua :* /pelukcium/

Dan yang terakhir buat WONKYU FOREVER sama WONKYU SHIPPER FANATIK author mau minta maaf kalo emang fanfic ini nyampah dan gak dibuat jadi Wonkyu ._.v mianhae, ne? Tapi janji deh ntar author buat fanfic Wonkyu :D

Ne. Sekian dari author yang sedang merana T.T

**REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

"A–apa kau b–bilang?" Hankyung bertanya terbata dengan wajah pucat. Matanya melongo ke arah Kyuhyun, meminta penjelasan akan maksud teriakannya tadi.

Sementara tiga orang lain yang di sana hanya bisa membisu.

"N–ne–" ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah pias dan napas tersengal karena habis berlari sambil berteriak tadi, "–Heechul-hyung punya uke baru!"

**Glek!**

Hankyung tiba-tiba lemas.

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

**T**E**S**T** K**E**N**A**M**J**A**A**N**

Chap III

**Disclaimer:**

I Do Not Own The Characters, but this fic is belongs to me!

**Warnings:**

Out of Characters. Yaoi. Minim Deskrip. Pendek. No EyD

**ENJOY!**

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

**BRAAAAAK!**

"Ryewooook! Buatkan sarapan–!"

...

Krik.

Heechul menyerhit merasa tak ada yang menyahut panggilan–ah, oke–perintahnya. Tadi dia memang pergi pagi-pagi buta untuk menemui Hongki dan menyatakan cinta padanya. Dia belum sempat sarapan dan sekarang dia benar-benar lapar!

Bisa dibayangkan saudara-saudara? Heechul yang dalam kondisi biasa saja sudah mengerikan, apalagi dalam kondisi lapar?

Mengerikan kuadrat.

"Hhhhh–" menghela napas kuat dengan sebal, kakinya mulai melangkah menuju dapur. Bukan, dia tidak akan memasak tentu saja–tangannya yang habis menipedi itu sangat berharga, dia akan menemui siapapun orang yang ada di sana dan menyuruhnya melakukan itu–ya, terkecuali satu orang. Coret untuk Kyuhyun.

Smirk.

Heechul berjalan dan baru saja mau masuk ke dapur,

"–Sudah, Hankyung-hyung..." itu suara Kibum.

Heechul tidak jadi masuk ke dapur, ia lebih memilih nguping.

"–Heechul-hyung hanya sedang tidak sadar, pasti dia hanya bercanda untuk memper'uke' Hongki," kali ini suara Donghae.

Dibalik dinding Hechul menyeringai mendengarnya. Perlahan kepalanya menengok sedikit, ia bisa melihat Hankyungie-_nya _terduduk lesu di salah satu kursi dan ditemani yang lainnya yang berusaha menghibur–dan tertawa setan dalam hati sambil bergumam;

_Sayangnya aku serius._

Heechul berbalik dan melangkah kembali ke kamarnya–Hongki sedang menunggunya di dalam, rasa laparnya hilang seketika karena tahu bahwa semenya itu begitu menderita dan shock mendengar kabar dirinya yang melakukan emansipasi. Satu hal yang ia yakini saat ini;

Balas dendam itu memang menyenangkan.

Smirk.

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

**Di kamar Yewook…**

"Ngh,"

Erangan kecil muncul dari sosok Yesung yang sedari tadi malam tidur –em, pingsan. Ia mulai membuka matanya meski pandangannya agak kabur pada awalnya. Ia bisa melihat langit-langit kamar berwarna putih sekarang tapi kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit, mau tak mau ia mengangkat tangannya ke kepalanya–memijatnya sedikit.

"Sudah bangun?"

Ketus sekali.

Yesung menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan, mendapati namjachingunya berdiri dengan nampan di tangannya. Yesung kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, kepalanya benar-benar pusing.

Perlahan, pria berambut hitam ala-ala emo itu mulai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dan–

Seeeeeeet

–bagaikan tersambar petir ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan berteriak panik;

"Hidungku!"

Cepat-cepat ia memegang hidungnya.

Fyuh. Masih ada–

–_tapi kenapa dia merasa hidungnya menjadi lebih pendek ya?_ –

–dan sepertinya ada semacam plaster tertempel di sana. Hidungnya berdenyut sakit. Tapi masih ada.

"Untung hidungku gak kenapa-napa," ucapnya penuh rasa syukur sambil mengusap dada lega.

**Braak!**

Nampan–sedikit–dibanting di meja di samping ranjang secara tiba-tiba, membuat pemuda emo itu terlonjak kaget karena hal itu membuat suara sedikit mengerikan dengan tampilan susu tumpah tercecer. Ryeowook sang pelaku tampak menampilkan senyum terbaiknya–yang mengerikan.

Yesung tersentak lagi.

"Makan–"

Kali ini Yesung merinding saat Ryewook berbalik dan memunggunginya–mengeluarkan aura aneh yang benar-benar mengerikan.

"–Kalo ga, akan aku lempar Ddangkoma tepat di wajahmu untuk yang kedua kalinya, Hyung."

**BLAM!**

_Tuhan...____Apa salah hambamu ini?_

Batin si pemuda emo itu dengan tak sadarnya, karena sebenarnya; salahnya memang banyak kan?

Dasar tidak peka!

.

**Gzzz.**

Ryeowook mendesis kesal sesaat setelah pintu tertutup. Ia kira, saat pertama kali mata namjachingunya itu terbuka dia akan langsung-ehm, setidaknya;Menyesal dan meminta maaf karena sadar dengan kesalahannya.

Tapi ini?Dia malah lebih mengkhawatirkan masa depan hidungnya.

Ish.

Ryewook berjalan ke arah dapur dengan pikiran dipenuhi kalimat; susahnya punya pacar tidak peka. Ia hanya ingin Yesung minta maaf. Hanya itu. Tapi kenapa selalu berakhir dengan Ryeowook yang marah-marah, sih? Menyesalkan.

Ryeowook itu manis, lemah lembut, keibuan–calon bapak rumah tangga yang sempurna. Tapi dia bisa menjadi 'Super Out Of Character' jika berhadapan dengan ke-sok- 'innocent'an Yesung, namjachingu pabbonya.

"Aku miris liat Han-ge,"

"Iya, kejem banget sih Heechul-hyung,"

Ryeowook sedikit menyerhit saat mendengar suara-suara ribut yang berasal dari dapur, tak mau berfikir lebih lama, Ryeowook masuk ke dapur dan ia, dapat dengan melihat dengan jelas empat orang namja sedang bergosip ria–dan oh Tuhan! Percaya atau tidak, Kibum ada diantara mereka.

"Ada apa sih?" Ryeowook bertanya karena memang ya, dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Mendengar suara dari arah belakang, kedelapan pasang mata itu menengok lalu saling tatap menatap ragu.

"Heechul-hyung punya uke baru dan mencampakkan Han-ge," kata Donghae akhirnya yang seketika diangguki yang lainnya.

Ryeowook menyerhit sedikit mendengarnya, tapi wajahnya kembali tak berekspresi tak beberapa lama kemudian, "Oh," katanya.

Krik.

Oh?

Doang?

Tanpa berkata lagi Ryeowook beranjak mengambil gelas–mengisinya dengan air putih dingin lalu meminumnya. Kemudian pergi.

"Dia kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Biasaaaa~ Lagi gonjang-ganjing rumah tangga," Eunhyuk menjawab sok tahu.

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

**Di depan kamar Hanchul…**

_Eh? Sekarang jadi kamar HeeKi ya?_

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Bunyi pintu diketuk terdengar. Pintu kamar itu di ketuk Hankyung dengan susah payah karena dia harus sambil menabahkan hatinya yang bagai teriris-iris pisau lalu ditambahkan sesendok garam dan merica lalu diaduk-aduk, aduh. Merasa tak ada respon, diulangi lagi kegiatan itu.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Di belakangnya, tak jauh dari situ, tepatnya di sofa. Keempat pria lain; Kibum, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Donghae–yang sudah berpindah tempat dari dapur–hanya bisa memandang prihatin pada pangeran Cina mereka. Menyemangatinya dengan bisikan semangat; 'Berjuang hyung,'–

–ngasih semangat kok bisik bisik?–

–sambil berdoa.

Yap. Just it. Mereka berfikir, mereka itu masih terlalu muda untuk mati demi berurusan dengan rumah tangga orang–sementara rumah tangganya sendiri pun perlu diurusi. Haha.

Melihat mereka, bukannya semangat Hankyung malah benar-benar putus asa. Rasanya Hankyung ingin menangis saja. Ia tak kuat. Sungguh tak kuat

–menahan rasa pegal di kakinya.

Hello? Kasian dong padanya, dia sudah di sana hampir sejam lebih sambil mengetuk pintu tanpa henti, tapi sang namjachingu–oke, mungkin statusnya dipertanyakan sekarang–malah asik berselingkuh, yang ia sesali kenapa harus begitu terang-terangan dan di tempat yang menjadi mahligai cinta mereka selama ini.

Menyedihkan~

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

**Kangteuk room's...**

Kangin; sang pria yang–katanya–paling ganteng tak tanggung tanggung nomor satu di Korea itu sedang bersemedi–bukan dalam arti sebenarnya sih, bersemedi di sini dia adalah; menatapi layar laptop yang Leeteuk pinjam dari Sungmin tanpa berkedip.

Layar laptop menampikkan soal yang berderet menunggu untuk dijawab. Kangin menatapi dengan begitu serius dengan pose tangan–di–dagu–dahi–ngerut ala detektif ternama.

"_Chagi_," Leeteuk memanggil.

"Apa, Teuk? Jangan ganggu aku, aku sedang fokus untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini,"

Dahi Leeteuk berkerut.

Fokus sih fokus, tapi masa sampai semaleman suntuk–mereka gak tidur loh–itu lima soal yang kalo diliat apa susahnya dijawab masih belum beres juga. Ck.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

"_Chagi_, kau hanya harus memilih _option_ A atau B," ujarnya sambil menguap, ia ngantuk karena kurang tidur. Cepat-cepat dihampirinya cermin; takut keriputnya yang notaben udah banyak semakin bertambah karena kurang tidur.

Biasa; Faktor U bikin parnoan.

Hening.

"_Sweety_–"

"Hm?" balas Leeteuk sekenanya–dia lagi sibuk mengoleskan krim anti keriput ke wajahnya.

"–sebenernya gimana cara gerakin panahnya, sih? di sini gak ada benda kecil nyala-nyala berekor yang biasanya bisa pindahin itu panah," adu Kangin–akhirnya mengemukakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sedari semalam. Selamat Kangin-shi, sepertinya kau benar benar sukses. Sukses–

–Membuat rahang Leeteuk seakan jatuh–secara harfiah–ke lantai.

**Gzzz.**

Suara desisisan keluar dari Leeteuk yang kini tengah bertranformasi menjadi Devil!Teuk, Krim anti keriput yang sedari tadi ditangannya jatuh begitunya saja, sementara matanya menyalak mengerikan.

Namjachinguku, balik dari wamil kok makin–

–ganteng ya?

Pengen deh nyubit pipinya sampai kulitnya ngelupas semua! **Arght!**

"**KAU ITU WAMIL NGAPAIN AJA SIH? SAMPE GA TAU CARA GUNAIN LAPTOP!"**

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

**Sibum's room…**

Siwon sedang terkulai lemas di ranjang saat cahaya matahari–yang memang sudah tinggi saat itu–muncul tiba-tiba membanjiri retina matanya yang masih susah melek karena dipenuhi belek. Mau tahu tampilan paling mengerikan dari seorang 'Choi Siwon'? Jawabannya ya saat ini. Haha.

"Mau sampai kapan tidurnya?" ini suara namjachingunya, Kibum–ia kenal betul suara _baritone_ macam ini. Jadi dia yang membuka tirai, batin Siwon sambil menguap lebar selebar mulut kuda nil–upss. Maklum, seharian di gereja kemarin membuat dia lelah. Ya, karena ia terlalu semangat membuatnya lupa mengontrol kelakuannya kemarin.

Menguap, dan kembali tidur menjadi pilihannya. Ia sedang tidak ada jadwal syuting atau konser, jadi dia punya waktu yang lebih untuk istirahat lebih hari ini.

Sementara itu, Kibum merasa kesal karena tanpa sengaja 'dikacangin' sang namjachingu yang malah kembali menyambut alam mimpi. 'Lagi-lagi gini,' batinnya dipenuhi eceng gondok.

Kibum keluar dari kamar itu dengan mood yang jelek. Itu sudah ketiga kalinya dia membangunkan hyungnya itu dan hasilnya selalu sama. Menyebalkan.

.

Padahalkan dia kan ingin menagih janji yang pria itu buat semalam. Ia berjanji untuk mencoba game itu karena kemarin malam dia beralasan lelah, letih, lesu, capek dan sebagainya sehabis mengunjungi gereja.

Dengan mulut dimaju-majukan Kibum kembali ke perkumpulan tadi yang sepertinya masih setia dengan topik 'Chullie-hyung mencampakkan Hankyung-hyung,'

"Kau kenapa, Kibummie?" tanya Donghae penasaran saat melihat wajah cemberut milik Kim Kibum yang jarang sekali dia perlihatkan.

Kibum tidak menjawab dan malah membuang mukanya. Semuanya menatap prihatin tanpa berucap karena mengerti suasana hatinya, kecuali satu orang–

"Pasti gara-gara Siwon-hyung ya?"

–Kyuhyun.

Kibum menutup matanya erat, mencoba menahan emosinya yang mulai memancar karena hal yang tak ingin dia bahas malah sengaja diungkit.

"Tuh, kan be–hmmmmmm,"

Cepat-cepat mulut itu disumpal dengan kain pel. Pelakunya yang ternyata adalah Eunhyuk langsung tertawa canggung dan menghampiri Kibum untuk menenangkannya, "S-sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," hiburnya dengan kalimat ambigu, sementara Donghae hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Kibum menghembuskan napasnya lalu mengangguk sedikit.

_Benar juga, ini sudah biasa baginya._

"FYUH!–" Kyuhyun melepas lap pel dari mulutnya, "HYUNG INI LAP PEL KENAPA PAKE SUMPEL MULUT AKU SIH AAAAAA!" protesnya heboh sambil langsung berlari ke kamar mandi seraya mensterilkan mulutnya yang terkontaminasi rasa tak wajar. Yaiyah, secara lap pel itu belum dicuci dari sebulan yang lalu. Lebih-lebih kaos kakinya Eunhyuk tuh.

"**MAKANYA JANGAN ISENG JADI ORANG!"** teriak Eunhyuk ke Kyuhyun yang baru masuk kamar mandi dengan kecepatan cahaya.

.

"HAHAHAHAHA," Donghae tertawa begitu puas saat melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan ekspresinya yang super duper aneh karena rasa aneh itu masih bersisa di mulutnya.

Kyuhyun cemberut dan berjalan menuju rak, mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air. "GA LUCU!" teriaknya.

**DUAK!**

"AAW! A–AAAAAAAAAAAA H–Hyung SAKIT!"

"Sudah dibilangin juga, jadi orang itu harus sopan sama yang lebih tuaaaaa, Kyuhyuuun~~" ujar Eunhyuk sambil menjewer kuping Kyuhyun tanpa ampun setelah sebelumnya memukul kepalanya tanpa perasaan.

Donghae tertawa semakin keras sambil bergumam, "Rasain," lalu tertawa lagi.

Kibum mau tak mau tertawa juga melihat ekspresi tersiksa magnaenya itu.

"Hei, sudahlah," relainya.

Eunhyuk melepaskan jewerannya sementara Kyuhyun menggerutu. Donghae menghentikan tawanya lalu sibuk dengan handphonenya sambil duduk menyandar ke dinding.

"Mana Minnie, Kyu?" Kibum bertanya penasaran memecah kesunyian. Mereka masih duduk-duduk santai kayak di pantai, tapi sayangnya ini bukan pantai tapi dapur.

Kibum bosan ngegosipin Hanchul couple. Jadi dia lebih milih nyari topik baru dengan nanyain Bunny-hyungnya yang emang gak keliatan dari tadi.

"Jangan tanya," ujar Kyuhyun cembeyut dengan pipi menggembyung kyut. Pasalnya ia masih kesal karena di jewer Eunhyuk tadi dan sekarang dia ditanyai tentang namjachingunya yang emang lagi masa 'aneh-aneh'nya itu, menambah kesal saja.

"Kenapa lagi? Kau lagi gonjang-ganjing juga, ha?" tanya Eunhyuk yang lagi sibuk gelayutan mesra di tangan Donghae sambil senderan di dinding. Si Fishy cuman cengir-cengir ditatapin iri sama Kyuhyun.

"ENGGA!" jawab Kyuhyun cepat, "Minnie-hyung bilang; ga mau keluar kamar karena mau nyari wangsit!" katanya dengan wajah sebal.

"Wangsit apaan?" tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, masih dengan wajah cemberut.

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

Tok! Tok!

"Chullie buka pintunya..."

Hankyung bener-bener sudah tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya sekarang. Kalo bukan karena harga dirinya untuk mempertahankan uke, ia pasti sudah tumbang sedari tadi. Tapi memang pepatah cinta bikin menderita itu bener deh, nih buktinya; Hankyung menderita banget sekarang.

Tok! Tok!

"Chullie.."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Chullie-chagi–"

Tok! ––– Tek!

Eh? Kok suaranya beda?

Hankyung membatu, matanya yang sedari tadi menatap lantai langsung mendongak . Ternyata yang dia ketuk tadi bukanlah pintu lagi, melainkan dahi orang dan Hankyung malah tak berkedip karena–

"M-maaf," katanya terbata karena merasa bersalah.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa," kata orang itu–yang ternyata adalah Hongki, "Tapi Hankyung-shi, bisakah kau berhenti mengetuk pintu? Heechul-hyung bilang jangan berisik," lanjutnya dengan nada lembut _special_ ditambah senyum manis yang bisa membuat gunung es meleleh saat itu juga.

–terpesona dengan sosok itu yang sumpah lucu, manis bin unyu unyu banget!

**Nah Loh?**

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

Kembali dengan lanjutannya yang tidak jelas *ketawa setan* Alurnya lambat amat ya baru sadar -.-' Mau tanya dong, menurut kalian pair apa yang kurang di expos di sini? Soalnya author ngerasa kurang adil sama bagian tiap couple di tiap chap.

Mianhae menghilang karena harus benar-benar memperbaiki nilai dulu. m(_'_)m

Terimakasih bagi yang masih menunggu kelanjutan fic ini dan juga semua orang yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk mengisi kotak review, makasih banget. Jangan bosen ya *kedip-kedip*

Ah, buat lanjutan Ajari Aku Matematika, rencananya aku emang mau bikin yang bahasa Inggrisnya, tapi itupun kalau ada yang mau. Adakah yang mau membaca nanti?

Untuk fanfic Wonkyu yang aku janjiin juga udah ada tapi ga bisa apdate sekarang, Mianhae.

Yesungdahlah.

**REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

Hankyung menatap sosok itu tanpa sekalipun berkedip, dipikirannya terbayang-bayang pertanyaan besar; Kenapa ada makhluk semanis ini? Karena sungguh sebelumnya Hankyung memang hanya menganggap sang ibu dan Heechul_nya_ lah yang merupakan wanita tercantik di dunia ini–err, meski Heechul sendiri sebenarnya bukan wanita juga sih.

"Em, Hankyung-_shi_..." Hongki yang sedari tadi ditatap hingga tak berkedip oleh Hankyung akhirnya buka suara karena merasa risih. Sebelah tangannya ia ayun-ayunkan di depan wajah pemuda itu guna menyadarkannya. Alisnya mengerut heran. Kenapa dia, batinnya.

Hankyung yang sebenarnya sadar tapi pura-pura terbengong hanya bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit pipi pria di depannya itu saat ekspresi keheranan muncul di wajahnya yang manis. So cute!

"Berhenti menatap _uke-ku_ seperti itu."

**Glek.**

Mendengar kalimat yang satu itu Hankyung langsung tersadar, ya karena itu memang suara yang berbeda. Jika sedari tadi suara yang mencoba menyadarkannya bagaikan suara alunan musik dari surga, kalo suara yang ini terdengar bagai suara sambaran petir dan lantunan kematian yang hendak datang merengut nyawanya–

–suara Kim Heechul.

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

**T**E**S**T** K**E_**NAMJA**_A**N**

Chap IV

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the characters, but this fic is belongs to me!

**Warnings:**

Out of Characters. Yaoi. Minim Deskrip. Pendek. No EyD

**HAPPY READING!**

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

**Yewook's room…**

Ryeowook sepertinya masih kesal.

Buktinya sedari tadi dia hanya duduk di samping ranjang Yesung tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Yesung sendiri hanya bisa menghabiskan makanannya dalam hening karena takut malah akan membuat kesalahan lagi jika ia membuat suara. Pengalaman selama ini memberi pelajaran bahwa; mending diam dibanding harus menjadi mendiang.

Meski ya, sebenarnya Yesung sendiri sudah ingin sekali protes dengan rasa makanan yang oleh _namjachingu_nya itu dinamai bubur yang baru satu suap–dan itu pun dengan susah payah–ia telan.

Satu kata;

**Gila ASIN BANGET!**

Err, oke itu tiga.

Kayaknya niatan Ryeowook untuk menyadarkan sang _namjachingu_ akan kesalahannya memang tak main-main, ya? Segala cara ia coba, bahkan sampai rela menghabiskan persedian garam dapurnya yang berharga cuma untuk semangkuk bubur untuk sang _namjachingu_ tercinta. Ih waw.

Rasa asin yang begitu pekat di lidah membuat Yesung berniat untuk menghentikan acara makannya–meski masih bersisa banyak, tapi nyalinya langsung ciut begitu Ryeowook kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan menyalak khas serigala liar yang seakan berkata abisin–atau–mati.

Yesung menghentikan niatannya dan kembali mencoba menelan itu bubur.

Daripada mati, batinnya miris.

Ryeowook cuma diam sambil sibuk ngeliatin ekspresi tersiksa sang _namjachingu_. Wajahnya sih tanpa ekspresi padahal dalam hati dia udah loncat-loncat kegirangan tuh, bahkan lebih-lebih dari para gadis _cheers_ yang super berisik–nah loh? Sesenang itukah melihat sang _seme_ menderita?

Sepuluh menit berlalu ditemani detik demi detik penyiksaan bagi seorang Kim Jongwon. Hingga...

Suapan terakhir!

Dan Yesung benar-benar bersyukur pada Yang Maha Kuasa ini akan berakhir. Bener deh, dia ga akan sanggup makan–nelen–lagi jika porsinya lebih dari ini. Ini aja udah bikin mual-mual.

Perlahan bulir-bulir yang dikatakan bubur–padahal sesungguhnya lebih pantas disebut sup garam–itu melewati tenggorokkannya, menyisakkan rasa asin tak terkira di mulutnya. Dan–

**Glek!**

Benda dalam mangkuk itu benar-benar tandas, yang berarti tandaslah pula penderitaan Yesung. Horeeee!

Dengan semangat Yesung menyerahkan mangkuk kosong ke Ryeowook sambil berujar, "HABIS!" dengan nada yang kelewat girang.

Dengan tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya, satu tangan Yesung meraih segelas susu putih yang begitu menggodanya sedari tadi. Setelah makan bubur super duper asin itu, setidaknya Wookie masih mau berbaik hati padanya untuk memberinya segelas susu. Senangnyaaaa~~

Tanpa menunggu lama Yesung meneguk susunya.

Tapi–

Sang eternal magnae tersenyum.

–"AAAAAA! MANIS BANGEEET!" memuntahkannya sedetik kemudian sambil berteriak heboh, membuat susu itu tumpah tercecer mengotori pakaian yang dipakai Yesung, selimut dan bahkan kasur!

Setelah tadi menghabiskan persediaan garam dapur, sepertinya Ryeowook juga menghabiskan persedian gula untuk sebulan ke depan.

Smirk.

_Poor_ Yesung.

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

**Kangteuk's room...**

Kangin menatap layar laptop di depannya dengan pandangan nanar. Ia sudah mendapatkan sedikit penjelasan dari _namjachingu_nya tadi. Dan ia sekarang tiba-tiba merasa menyesal mengutarakan pertanyaan itu jika harus dihadiahi sebuah cendramata berupa luka lebam di pipi kirinya.

Nanti dia ga tampan lagi dong?

Sambil mengusap-ngusap bekas kejadian perkara, mata Kangin mulai membaca soal lagi. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu untuk apa dia melakukan ini karena Leeteuk meman tak memberitahu alasannya. Tapi, berhubung Kangin tak ingin sebelah pipinya yang lain mendapat hiasan yang sama–lebam. Kangin hanya bisa menurut.

_Seme_ntara Leeteuk tertidur karena mungkin kelelahan akibat berteriak-teriak dan telah menganiaya seseorang.

Haaaah.

**TES KE'**_**NAMJA**_**'AN.**

Seberapakah kadar kelaki-lakian yang mengalir dalam darah anda?

Merasa menjadi orang tertampan di dunia? **AYO COBA!**

**.**

**Merasa Laki?**

Coba jawab soal di bawah ini dengan **TIDAK BERBOHONG!**

**.**

**1. Apa yang paling Anda sukai dari seorang wanita?**

A. Sikapnya yang perhatian, manis dan keibuan.

B. Wajahnya yang cantik dengan bibir seksi dan tubuh yang bagus.

Jawaban: Kangin teringat Leeteuk saat membaca _option_ A dan langsung terbayang Angelina Jollie saat membaca _option_ B. Oh tidak, ia menyukai keduanya! Bagaimana ini? Hatinya galau, pikirannya kacau dan otaknya pun tak bisa berfikir jernih. **A**.

**.**

**2. Bagaimanakah perasaan Anda saat pertama kali melihat wanita yang Anda sukai?**

A. Terkagum-kagum karena terpesona .

B. Biasanya saja, tetapi mulai jatuh cinta saat sudah mengenalnya.

Jawaban: Sebenarnya malah saling memaki dan cakar-cakaran sih, tapi berhubung ga ada yaudah Kangin memilih; **B.**

**.**

**3. Mana yang lebih sering Anda lakukan?**

A. Membuat pacar Anda menunggu.

B. Menunggu pacar Anda.

Jawaban: Kangin tanpa berfikir memilih **A**. **Terbukti **diatelah meninggalkan Leeteuk selama dua tahundan menyuruhnya untuk tetap menunggu dirinya dan Leeteuk melakukannya. Kangin menitikan air matanya. Hiksu~

**.**

**4. Apa hadiah ulang tahun yang akan Anda berikan untuk wanita Anda?**

A. Emas dan berlian yang berharga jutaan dollar.

B. Cinta, kasih saying tulus dan kesetiaan.

Jawaban: Berhubung Kangin memang tidak punya uang, ia memilih **B.**

**.**

**5. Apa yang Anda lakukan jika Anda merasa kangen pada pasangan Anda?**

A. Menelponnya meski harus rela menghutang pulsa.

B. Menghayalkannya karena itu gratis.

Jawaban: Sebenarnya Kangin ingin menjawab A, tapi berhubung ini harus jujur, jadi ia memilih **B**.

.

Submit!

Loading…

.

**THE RESULT is…**

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

"Denger sesuatu ga?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisi tidur-tidurannya di meja.

Ketiga pasang mata lain memandangnya heran.

"Suara apa emang?" tanya mereka hampir berbarengan, masalahnya mereka bener ga denger apa-apa.

"Seperti suara teriakan seseorang minta tolong..." jawab Kibum ngelantur.

"Mungkin hanya perasaan hyung kali. Ga ada suara apa-apa kok," jelas Kyuhyun, "Daritadi kan hyung tidur, jangan-jangan cuma mimpi lagi."

Dia ga tidur! Hanya tidur-tiduran.

_Apa iya?_

Kibum membatin ragu. Pasalnya pendengarannya itu benar-benar tajam, bukti dari hasil latihannya menguping-in setiap pembicaraan orang lain.

Nah loh?

Kibum memeriksa lubang telinganya dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk–tadinya ia mau pinjem punya Eunhyuk tapi tidak dikasih jadi ia memakai punyanya sendiri–guna mengorek kupingnya. Bersih ko ga ada kotoran, batinnya lega.

Ia yakin tidak ada yang salah sama pendengarannya dan sekarang ia semakin yakin kalau tadi dia mendengar sesuatu, yang dari nadanya sih sepertinya ia kenal suara siapa.

Peduli amat deh, batinnya kemudian tak ingin lebih lama memikirnya.

Kibum kembali ke posisinya yang kayaknya udah enak banget tiduran di meja makan–ditemenin piring-piring kotor yang belum sempat dicuci bekas sarapan tadi.

_Seme_ntara itu, Kyuhyun menatapi hyungnya aneh tapi tak mau ambil pusing juga.

Ia masih betah menatapi pasangan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sepertinya hari ini sangat harmonis dan tidak seperti rumah tangganya yang sedang mode ge je dan gonjang-ganjing.

Huh.

"AH! Kenapa disetiap foto aku ga pernah bagus!" keluh Eunhyuk saat melihat hasil selcanya bersama sang_ namjachingu_, Donghae. Memang sih di foto itu ia terlihat 'kurang tampan,' jika dibandingkan orang yang satu lagi.

Eunhyuk misuh-misuh _seme_ntara Donghae cuma cekikikan yang malah bikin Eunhyuk semakin kesal.

"Udahlah, Nyuk." hibur Donghae meski masih dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan di mata Eunhyuk, "Ayo foto lagi, siapa tahu yang kali ini bisa lebih bagus," lanjutnya setengah meledek, tapi Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng dengan bibir dipoutkan.

Kyuhyun sweetdrop.

Ia langsung menarik kata-katanya yang tentang harmonis tadi.

Donghae tak perduli dan kembali berselca dengan narsisnya.

"Kau benar-benar tampan, Lee Donghae," ucap Donghae memuji diri sendiri saat melihat hasil jepretan handphone miliknya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar–err, menguping dari kejauhan serasa ingin muntah.

Hening.

"Ke mall aja yuk!" ajak Lee Hyukjae tiba-tiba, ia benar-benar bosan setelah hampir setengah hari berada dorm. Terlebih, ia bosan melihat _namjachingu_nya si ikan teri–Lee Donghae yang sedari tadi tak berhenti berselca dan bernarsis ria.

"Ha? Mau ngapain?" kali ini suara Kibum menimpali.

"Jalan-jalan dong, bosen tahu diem terus di sini. Lebih baik kita pergi keluar dan senang-senang!" Eunhyuk terlihat begitu semangat, ia tak mau hidup dalam keterpurukan di dorm ini–

–biarlah Hankyung-ge yang menderita untuk saat ini.

Dasar dongsaeng durhaka!

Donghae yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan handphonenya pun langsung semangat, "Ayo. Sekalian cuci mata liatin cewek-cewek cantik," katanya.

**Zzzzzzrrrrrtttttt!**

"APA?"

Eunhyuk yang sudah siap-siap bertranspormasi menjadi devil!Nyuk membuat Donghae ciut seketika, "M–maksud–nya, cuci mata itu sambil l–liatin barang-barang bagus, **Ya!** Itu!" katanya gelagapan.

Eunhyuk mendelik pada Donghae tapi tak balas berkata.

_Seme_ntara Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa membatin; bisa aja ngelesnya kayak bajaj–yang tentu saja ditujukan pada sang _namja_ ikan.

"Oh, yaudah! Ayo! Kibum kau ikut, kan?" tanya Eunhyuk tanpa sedikitpun kekurangan semangat.

Kibum memandang Eunhyuk dan Donghae bergantian. Ia sudah bangkit dari acara tidur-tidurannya di meja makan.

Sebenarnya ia malas, tapi...

"Baiklah, aku ikut," ujarnya seraya bangkit dari kursinya. Sepertinya dia memang butuh refreshing, bisa pecah kepalanya jika terus direcoki dengan sikap _namjachingu_nya–Siwon–yang tidak pernah peduli padanya itu.

Kyuhyun?

Kibum melirik sosok yang kini masih manyun-manyun tak jelas dengan tampang yang sepertinya ingin dibuat imut tapi malah terkesan aneh, "Kau ikut kan, Kyu?" tanyanya pada sosok itu–

–yang seketika dibalas gelengan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ga ah," –lagian aku gak diajakin– "Aku mau liat Minnie-hyung aja. Kira-kira udah pembukaan berapa ya dia?" tanya sosok itu entah pada siapa seraya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kibum yang terbengong.

Pembukaan?

_Dikira Sungmin-hyung lagi lahiran apa?_

Alisnya berdenyut.

"Kibum ayo! Kenapa malah bengong?"

**Ah!**

"I–iya!" Kibum pun berlari menghampiri kedua hyungnya yang sudah siap pergi di depan pintu.

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

**Sibum's room…**

"Nggggh…"

Siwon benar-benar terbangun kali ini, matanya menatap sekeliling dengan perasaan was-was. Nah loh? Kemana Kibum–_namjachingunya_? Siwon mengira kalau Kibum akan kembali sepuluh menit kemudian setelah membangunkannya terakhir kali. Tapi ini? Dia tidak terlihat.

_Apa di luar ya?_

Siwon bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke luar, tak lupa ia memperbaiki sedikit penampilannya saat melewati cermin–yah, setidaknya menghilangkan belek di matanya.

Membuka pintu, Siwon melangkah menuju dapur. Sambil mencari Kibum dia juga berniat mencari makanan untuk mengisi rasa lapar yang melanda perutnya yang belum diisi padahal ini sudah hampir siang. Sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui.

Tapi…

"Huuuaaaaaa!"

Bukannya sang _namjachingu_ yang ia temui malah…

"Yesung-hyung–" mata Siwon seketika terbelalak kaget melihat Yesung yang kini merengek sambil terduduk di lantai layaknya anak kecil, "–kau kenapa?" lanjutnya.

Dihampirinya sosok itu.

"Siwooooooooooooooon!"

Siwon langsung terhunyung ke belakang begitu mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari hyungnya itu.

Nah loh?

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

**Hanchul's room…**

"Ada apa?" tanya Heechul pada sosok yang kini terduduk di tepi ranjang, Heechul berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di dada–_seme_ntara Hongki menatapi mereka tak jauh di sana tanpa bicara.

"Kau tahu kita harus bica–"

"–tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi," potong Heechul cepat. Dia berjalan dan merangkul Hongki mesra–yang membuat Hankyung merasa sedikit kesal, entah karena sang _namjachingu_ merangkul pria lain atau malah–karena sang pria manis itu yang sama sekali tak menolak saat dirangkul seperti itu. Nah loh?

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada. Aku ini kan _namja_ching–"

"–Kau bahkan tak mau kusuruh membuat nasi goreng, apa itu yang dinamakan '_namjachingu_', eh?" cibir Heechul dengan mata menyipit seram memandang Hankyung.

"Kau tahu aku sedang _online_, Chull–"

"–Kau bisa berhenti dulu," lagi-lagi sebuah potongan dari Heechul menginterupsinya. Hankyung mendesis kesal–apalagi saat melihat tangan Heechul kini bermain di rambut pria manis itu.

Demi Tuhan!

Hankyung jarang sekali punya kesempatan untuk _online_, karena seringnya–laptop yang merupakan miliknya itu dipinjam dan dipake Heechul untuk _twitter_-an berjam-jam tanpa sadar waktu.

Tapi dia tak pernah protes. Bahkan saat Heechul mengabaikannya karena terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya itu. Tapi kali ini, saat Hankyung ingin mencoba 'egois', Heechul marah dan langsung berbuat seenaknya begini.

Padahalnya–lagi, dia bahkan baru mau membuat account twitternya saat itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lagu mengalun indah–

_Sejak dulu sang uke dijajah seme~ Sang uke dijajah seme sejak dulu~_

_Tapi kini sang seme dijajah uke~ Sang seme dijajah uke mulai kini~_

–dengan sukses menyindir nasib percintaannya yang bersama raja setan.

Baiklah, baiklah…

"Oke, Chullie–"

Heechul memandang Hankyung. Oke apa? Batinnya heran.

"Aku terima kita putus–"

Hek!

"–Tapi aku mau berebut Hongki denganmu." ujar Hankyung sungguh-sungguh, "Karena aku menyukai_nya_!"

Heechul langsung terkena serangan jantung saat itu juga.

"APA?"

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

**Di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan…**

"Hyung, sepertinya hanya rumah tanggamu dan Eunhyuk yang terlihat baik-baik saja," ujar Kibum mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di kursi yang ada di sana, _seme_ntara Eunhyuk sendiri sekarang sedang sibuk berfoto dengan manusia berkostum monyet yang ada di sana–ia langsung berlari begitu melihat itu, mungkin ingin menyamakan muka.

"Haha," yang ditanyai malah tertawa lepas, tak lupa sambil menyapa dan dadah-dadah pada para gadis yang lewat dan tanpa sadar melihat ke arah mereka–membuat mereka cekikikan dan balas dadah-dadah dengan senyum genit.

"Oh itu," kata Donghae santai sambil sibuk kedip-kedip sebelah matanya, "Kalau itu sih–"

.

**Flashback On. **

Donghae merasa telinganya berdenging, ia memanyunkan bibirnya sedemikian rupa karena merasa tak senang sang _namjachingu_ mengganggu acara tidurnya, "Ada apa sih, Nyuk?" tanyanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Donghae malah disuguhi sebuah laptop dengan layar menyala menampilkan soal-soal yang berderet rapi menunggu dijawab.

"Jawab itu, Fishy jelek! Baru kau boleh tidur!" ujar Eunhyuk tegas, tak minta bantahan.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Donghae menurut, ia ingin segera tidur.

5 menit…

"Selesai!" kata Donghae menyerahkan kembali laptopnya. Cepat-cepat Eunhyuk mengklik Submit dan dengan tidak sabar menunggu hasilnya keluar.

Loading…

"Sebenarnya apa sih itu?" tanya Donghae meski tak terlalu penasaran, Donghae hanya ingin tahu.

Eunhyuk tak menyahut, masih sibuk menatap layar yang sedang loading.

"Hyuk…" Donghae menarik lengan baju sang _namjachingu_ tapi hasilnya sama.

Huh.

Akhirnya Donghae memilih kembali tidur–yang untuk saat ini ia bersyukur tidak dihalangi Hyukkienya.

"Ah!" Eunhyuk menjerit tertahan saat hasilnya keluar. Matanya membelalak manatap hasil yang terpampang.

.

THE RESULT is :

**YOU ARE 90% **_**NAMJA**_

Tipe :

**Pria suka tebar pesona dan mempermainkan hati wanita.**

**.**

"**TIDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"**

**Flashback Off.**

"Lalu setelah itu?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Aku terbangun. Apa lagi?" kata Donghae terlihat sebal mengingat saat-saat itu, "Bener deh itu suaranya bikin kuping pengang." keluhnya.

Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi hyungnya yang seperti itu.

"Dan kau tahu, dia langsung memukulku saat itu juga dan berteriak seperti; ini tidak mungkin, kau harusnya tidak mendapatkan hasil ini, dan sebagainya, membuatku tidak mengerti–" Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kenapa kalian bisa menjadi begitu harmonis setelahnya?" tanya Kibum lagi, jujur ia masih sangat penasaran.

"Itu…"

**Flashback On. **

"NYUK! KAU KENAPA! SAKIT TAHU!" Donghae berteriak tak terima setelahnya, ia menggenggam kedua tangan sang _namjachingu_ guna menghentikan pukulan yang melayang kea rah tubuhnya.

"Hiks…"

Mata Donghae membola saat melihat Hyukkie-nya menangis, pipinya dibasahi air mata.

"K-kau m-menangis?"

Eunhyuk tertunduk dan tanpa sadar tangan Donghae sudah melingkari tubuhnya.

"A-aku…"

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Nyukkie?"

"Kau lebih _namja_ daripada aku, p-padahal aku begitu berharap aku bisa mengalahkan kadar ke_namja_anmu agar kau bisa berhenti tebar pesona dan meledekku!"

Alis Donghae berkerut tanda mengerti tapi dia tak mengutarakannya karena masih tahu suasana. Perlahan di angkatnya dagu sang _namjachingu_ hingga ia bisa melihat matanya yang memerah karena tangis, "Berhenti menangis, ne?" ucapnya sambil mengecup air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau tidak suka aku tebar pesona pada wanita-wanita itu, eoh?"

Eunhyuk yang sudah berhenti menangis mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tidak suka aku memanggapmu wanita?"

Ia mengangguk lagi.

Donghae tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan."

Mata Eunhyuk membulat, "Benarkah?"

Donghae mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, "Aku berjanji."

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan milik Donghae–

**Chu.**

–dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

**Flashback Off. **

"Benarkah?" tanya Kibum masih tak percaya.

Donghae mengangguk dengan sombong, "Iya dong–" katanya "Romantis, kan?"

Kibum hanya mengangguk, wajahnya berubah murung saat mengharapkan sang _namjachingu_–Siwon–yang tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu.

Donghae kembali dadah-dadah pada para gadis yang lewat.

Kibum sweetdrop, "Katanya sudah berjanji tidak akan tebar pesona lagi?"

Donghae tertawa,

"Kalo yang itu sih, sebenarnya hanya janji supaya aku bisa cepat tidur waktu itu," ujarnya santai.

Tak sadar di belakangnya tengah ada bahaya yang mengintainya.

"**OH JADI GITU? SEMUNYA CUMA BOHONG?"**

Oow. Sepertinya Hyukkie dengar

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah santai, sebenarnya ia belum mau mati dengan mengganggu Minnie-hyungnya yang sudah di bilang tadi sedang mencari pangsit, eh–wangsit. Tapi karena penasaran–dan sedang kekurangan pekerjaan–akhirnya Kyuhyun nekat.

**Klek.**

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan–

–nuansa gelap langsung menyambut pandangannya. Tapi ia bisa melihat cahaya di atas ranjang, dan ia juga bisa melihat Minnie-hyungnya. Sepertinya sedang memainkan laptop. Dan yang mengerikan–

–dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Hiiii~

"Kenapa lampunya dimatikan, Minnie-hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun, menghampiri sang _namjachingu._

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sungmin pun menengadah dan menyeringai mengerikan. "Tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun merinding.

Hening.

"Ah dan ya, kebetulan aku ingin menantangmu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersentak, "A-apa, hyung?"

"Aku ingin menantangmu untuk **bertukar posisi** jika aku bisa membuktikan aku 100% _namja_." dan tawanya yang mengerikan kembali keluar.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun terbengong.

**HA?**

**(masih) **

**To Be Continued…**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
